Happen To Me
by raiwrites
Summary: James Potter II has fallen for someone. She's beautiful. She's clever. She's everything he ever wanted. But she has cancer. 'I've got nowhere to run, the night goes on, as I'm fading away.' James' POV. T for language and sensitive topic s
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **Hello this is my latest idea and I've got it all planned out so updates will be regular. Please read and tell me what you think in the reviews _:)

* * *

**Chapter One**

How did this happen to me? I'm James Sirius Potter; son of the chosen one. I was stupid to ever think that drama ended when Lord Voldemort did. Because there is a greater evil in this world and it took someone I care about from me and there's no revenge I can get; not even a pranking spree and I can't make the pain go away. Anyway; this is what happened.

It was back in September and I was sitting at the long wooden table reserved for Gryffindors in the Great Hall with the other sixth years eating the beginning of the year banquet when she walked past to go and sit at the Ravenclaw table. How had I never noticed her before? She had the most transfixing brown eyes and long eyelashes, olive skin that shimmered in the light of the candles that were floating around the hall; her long dark chocolate brown hair had perfect waves in it making her high pony tail flow like a river, soft pink lips and rosy cheeks. I couldn't think of anything about her that wasn't perfect.

'Potter! Potter!' that was Professor Glipped, the potions master, snapping me out of my day dream and bringing me back into the real world. 'What colour does it turn?'

'Huh? Oh sorry Professor. Can you repeat the question?'

'After the half way stage of creating the draught of the living dead potion what colour should your concoction turn?' Glipped's eyes narrowed on me but I just smiled and answered.

'Oh. I know that! It's purple.'

'Lilac actually.' He corrected me and turn back to the blackboard to continue writing notes that we were supposed to be copying down. Not that I could actually read his scrawny handwriting.

'Yeah James. It's lilac. Get it right!' joked the sandy haired boy next to me. He's my best mate Sabriel.

'Shut up Saby!' I laughed, digging him in the ribs.

'Ouch.' Saby elbowed me back, smirking.

'Potter! Martinez! Stay behind during lunch.' Glipped span around and snapped at us. Sabriel and I just exchanged glances and stifled our laughs. 'Right. You two are no longer allowed to sit next to each other. Potter move and come sit next to Miss Miller. Get your stuff and switch seats with Jordan.'

'Fine.' I sighed; gathering up my books and quill and moving to the desk that Glipped was gesturing to with his long bony finger. It wasn't until I plonked myself down into the seat that I realised I was sitting next to the girl I saw earlier. For some reason I went all shy. I never go shy. Ever.

She turned to look at me and I smiled. 'Hi.' She said. 'I'm Jasmine.'

My stomach decided now would be a good time for it to learn to do a backflip so there was a weird delay between my reply to her as I got distracted by her sheer beauty. I blinked and managed to throw out the words and hold out my hand. 'I'm James.'

She shook it with her soft hands, like silk. 'I know. You're Harry Potter's son.'

'What? Oh yeah. I am.' I had no idea what I was saying. They were just words.

'It must be pretty cool to have him as a dad.'

'You'd think so.' I replied. 'But apparently I'm "just like my Grandfather" and "always get into trouble".'

'Really? I would never have guessed.' She said sarcastically and giggled. She had a cute laugh.

'Why haven't I seen you around much before?' I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I've been away for a while… But I'm back here for good now.'

'That's cool.' I smiled and she did too. 'I…'

'Potter!' Glipped rudely interrupted me. 'Don't make me move you again.'

I sighed and shook my head paying no attention what so ever to anything that came out of Glipped's gob because he had it in for me. Apparently he used to be a death eater but I find that hard to believe as he doesn't have the balls to do that. Git.

The bell rang loudly to signal the end of the lesson. 'See you James.' Jasmine grinned and waved as she walked off carrying her books close to her chest. I watched her soft pony tail bounce away and forgot where I was for a moment until Sabriel made me jump by sneaking up behind me and slapping my back.

'Ouch.' I said even though it didn't hurt.

'Don't go anywhere boys.' Glipped ordered as he vanished into a store cupboard.

'Quick!' whispered Sabriel as he grabbed my bag and we ran out of the dungeon classroom as quickly as possible. As if we were going to do what Glipped told us to! It's not like we wanted to waste our lunchtime in his company.

'So,' said Sabriel as we sat down in our usual spot in the middle of the quidditch pitch to be as awkward for everyone else as possible. 'You and that Ravenclaw girl seemed to be getting on quite well.'

'Yeah. She's cool.'

'She's cool?' He raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'And?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh come on James. The only time I've ever seen you so distracted is when there's food or quidditch involved. You haven't stopped staring her since you saw her walk past the other week. It's quite creepy really.'

'What are you insinuating?' I asked even though I knew the answer.

'Jamsie kins has a crushie wushie!' He nudged me.

'Could you make that sound any more ridiculous?' I laughed, pushing him over. 'And yeah. So what if I think she's fit? And clever and funny and she's like... gorgeous and…' I was interrupted by Sabriel pulling a weird face with wide eyes and a silly smirk.

'I could try making it sound more ridiculous. You don't even know this chick.'

'I do. Sort of.' I said.

'What's her name?'

'Jasmine Miller.'

'Miller?' Sabriel repeated what I had just said like some kind of bloody parrot.

'Yes…'

'Her brother broke Lea's heart.'

'Your sister Lea?'

'No. Lea the turtle I brought last weekend.' He really needs to get better as sarcasm. 'Yes my bloody sister.'

'There's probably a load of people with the surname Miller in this school.' I told him, remembering how badly Lea was upset. Anyway, that was 4 years ago, they were our age.

'Probably.' Sabriel sighed unwrapping his chocolate frog.

'Anyway… Do you think I should ask Jasmine out?' I asked even though I had a plan already.

'How could she say no to you?' Sabriel laughed, his usual smirk returning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **I know it's been ages since I last updated so as compensation I am uploading another two chapters when I get back from athletics. As always, read and feel free to leave a review :)_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

'James? What are you doing?'

I looked up to see the red hair and curious hazel eyes of my twelve year old sister Lily.

'It's called a practical joke.'

'I know that. But what sort of evil scheme have you got this time?' she asked leaning against the wall.

I sighed, carefully trying not to let go of the rope I was holding. 'This is a classic muggle one. What you do is fill up a bucket with something. It could be water, slime, anything!' I said, counting them off on my fingers. 'I've gone for the bugs I found in the care of magical creatures outdoor classroom.'

'Eww.' She cringed but still stayed to listen.

'I know, right?' I smirked. 'Then you put the bucket on top of a door and attach a rope to it loosely.' I gestured to the bucket that was sitting on top of the door to Professor Glipped's office. 'Then when the person opens the door, so in this case; Professor git-head, he will get a nice creepy crawly shower! Probably the first shower he will have had this year.'

'Uh, huh.' Lily nodded, and I saw her roll her eyes. 'And do you remember what Mum said the other day when she dropped us off at King's Cross?'

I stared blankly at her. I wasn't listening that day. When did I ever listen?

She sighed. 'She said don't get into any more trouble at school because if you fail your NEWTs then she won't buy you one of those muggle car things.'

'Oh yeah. I remember the bit about the car.'

'Of course you do.' Lily said. 'Well, I'm off to find Lucy now. Bye James.' She waved and walked away from me.

'Potter!'

Crap. That was Glipped. I slowly turned around, hiding the rope and trying to sound as innocent as possible said; 'Yes Professor?'

'You've got a Saturday detention for walking out when I asked you to stay behind on Tuesday.'

'You can't do that!' I exclaimed, remembering that it was the Longbottom twin's birthday party on Saturday.

'Yes I can. Because I just did.'

'Well I have plans!' I protested.

'I don't care!' he snapped. 'I don't care for your plans and quite frankly, Potter, I don't care for you either.' He went to walk away but stopped in his tracks and faced me again. 'And you're banned from the quidditch match for cheek!'

'What?' I screamed but he was gone with a swish of his cloak around the corner. This was so unfair. I did not want to waste my Saturday organising the potions cupboard when I could be in the Room of Requirement that nobody but the sixth years new about, partying with all of my other friends and celebrating Alice and Harrison's birthday. And to top it off I couldn't play the first quidditch match of the year. It was against Ravenclaw and apparently their seeker is a legend. I needed to get the snitch first but no, I had to go to some crappy detention.

I finished of the prank, angrily now, and made my way back to the common room, not paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone. It was a girl olive skinned girl with chocolate eyes and dark coloured hair with curls like ribbons. It was Jasmine.

'Ohmigod! I'm so sorry!' I said, feeling my cheeks redden slightly, crouching down and gathering up her books then standing up and handing them to her, smiling. 'Here.'

'S'alright. Thanks James.' She smiled, rubbing her head slightly.

'No problem. Are you alright?' I asked, and she shook her head violently as if to clear it and nodded.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine… just a bit of a headache; that's all.' She reassured me but I wasn't convinced.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. Thank you.' She smiled weakly at me. 'Are you going to Alice and Har's birthday party on Saturday?'

'Uh...yeah. Course I am.' I replied. What possessed me to do so I will never know why. Now she thought I was going and there was no way I was going to make her think I was lying.

'I'll see you there then, yeah?' she smiled and I nodded so she waved and walked away as I made my way back to the common room thinking about what a total and utter plonker I was.

Flopping down on the sofa in front of the fire I heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the boys dormitory.

'You all ready for the Ravenclaw match on Saturday?'

Of course. It had to be Kyle Spinnet- the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. 'Actually Kyle I wanted to talk to you about that. I can't play.'

'You what? Which teacher have you pissed off now?' said Kyle, exasperated.

'Glipped.' I mumbled.

'Obviously.' he sighed and sat down in the arm chair opposite me. 'Glipped the teacher with the biggest grudge against you. What did you do this time?'

'I snuck out when I was supposed to stay behind at lunch so he gave me a Saturday detention.' I told him, wondering if Sabriel had been let off simply because his last name wasn't Potter.

'I'll try talk to him. But we need our seeker James! Without you we don't stand a chance. They're seeker is meant to be amazing too.' Kyle sat back in the chair and looked at me.

'So I've heard.' I said. 'Who is their seeker anyway?'

'That Jasmine girl.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **Okay, so as it turns out my internet doesn't want to be my friend; hence hy I only uploaded one chapter yesterday. So I'm going to try to do a chapter a day and_ maybe _more but I've given up on making promises. So, as always, read and leave a review :D_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Saturday rolled around and I still hadn't the foggiest idea of how to get out of the detention. I went to the stone bench outside of the castle, near to Hagrid's hut and sat down, my head in my hands. I noticed that there was a lack of September sunlight shining due to somebody blocking in and casting a shadow upon me. I looked up to see Sabriel; his face was without a smirk for once.

'Why so serious?' I asked.

'Why aren't you playing quidditch? Why aren't you going to Alice and Harrison's party?' He demanded.

'Glipped…'

I was interrupted by Sabriel sighing. 'How did I guess?'

'Legilimency?' I shrugged my shoulders, not in the mood to explain. 'I need to get out of this bloody detention and be able to play quidditch again. Any ideas?'

He shook his head and sat down on the bench next to me. 'Um…' After about a minutes silence he gasped and exclaimed; 'I've got it!'

'Care to enlighten me with this marvellous plan?' I looked at him expectantly.

'Well. I'm a prefect!'

'And…?' I waited to see where this was heading.

'I can just say that you've already got a detention and that you can do his one another time.'

'Genius!' I grinned, Saby was actually right about something for once. 'But what about the quidditch?'

'Oh right. The quidditch. Um… just say it's going on during your imaginary detention and then you can just go to the match instead.'

'That could work. As long as he doesn't go to the match.'

'When do you ever see Git-Head at a quidditch match? He'll be locked away in his office doing evil things…' Sabriel made what I think was an attempt at a scary face when he said "evil things".

I laughed. 'Well alrighty then!'

'I'll go speak to him now, shall I?'

'Go on then.' I sighed as Sabriel ran off to make an attempt at getting me out of that detention.

It was about half an hour before the quidditch match was due to start when he brought me back good news. I was overjoyed that I didn't have to waste my Saturday with my least favourite teacher and hurried off to go and find Kyle.

'Ky!' I called out running up to the red robed boy who had his head in the broom shed.

'James!' He called in the same tone of voice. 'What is it?'

'I can play!'

'You can?' Kyle's eyes lit up excitedly. 'Go! Go! Get changed and be down here in five minutes! Quickly!' He said, pushing me forward towards the changing rooms.

I got changed into my Gryffindor quidditch robes as fast as I possibly could and then rushed to grab my broom from the cupboard. It was my dad's old one, a firebolt and it was one hundred times better than all the fancy new brooms the others had.

I walked out onto the pitch just in time as both teams were about to mount their brooms. I clambered onto mine and waited for Professor Wood to blow the whistle and then we were off. I hovered in the air my eyes scanning the skies for that small golden ball. I dared not blink for fear of missing it. One time I saw a glint out of the corner of my eye and I thought that it was the snitch but it was just a Slytherin messing around with a mirror, trying to distract me.

Then I saw it for real this time. A golden sphere with silver wings moving so fast they were merely a blur. Leaning forward on my broom to get as much acceleration as possible I zoomed off after it, not taking my eyes off of that ball worth 50 points that would potentially win us the game.

It didn't take me long to realize that Jasmine was hot on my tail. I turned around for a second to see how far behind she was but I wasn't paying attention to the distance. Her long dark hair was flowing gracefully in the wind as she flew and her eyes were gleaming in the sunlight. She saw me turn around and smiled and for some reason I slowed down by a fraction but it was still slowing down. She sped forward, overtaking me and closer to the snitch and I shook my head snapping out of my trance and followed her.

No matter how pretty a girl was I wasn't going to lose Gryffindor the match. I swooped down on my broom trailing behind the snitch and Jasmine copied my tracks. I could see it so close now. It was just out of reach. I literally was going about as fast as physics would allow and I could almost touch the cold metal with my finger tips. I was so close. So cl...

There was a scream followed by an audible gasp from every person in the crowd. I span around to see her falling from her broom getting nearer and nearer to the ground. We were a good three storeys up in the air and I didn't know what to do. Without a second thought I withdrew my wand from my robe pocket and pointing it at Jasmine yelled 'Immobulus!'

It was later that evening at the party and Saby, my cousin Fred, our friend Billy Finnigan and I were hovering near the drinks while I told them about what had happened during the quidditch match.

'I don't really know guys. I just heard a scream and then I turned around and she was falling.' I took a sip of my firewhisky. All of my friends loved to get drunk off it but I didn't like it that much, the fiery liquid seemed to burn my throat. 'So I cast a freeze charm we learnt in second year and then she stopped falling and I went to get her on my broom.'

'You're a hero!' Saby laughed, faking a girl's voice.

'Meh,' I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't very heroic I just stopped her from falling to death or severe injury. 'Then we took her to the hospital wing and Madame Powter was fussing about and she wasn't too pleased to see me but she let Jasmine's friend stay but not me. Anyway, her friend told me she's been let out and she's fine now and that she's coming here to the party.'

'Cool. Maybe Madame Powter doesn't like you because you sent that Slytherin there with a broken nose and uncontrollable dancing.' Billy suggested.

'Maybe.' I said remembering that day. 'He was picking on Albus though so he deserved it.'

'I've never known anybody be so protective over their siblings.' Fred laughed.

'What. Wouldn't you stick up for Roxy? I mean…' I began but I heard a voice.

I turned around to see Jasmine there, smiling weakly. 'James, can I talk to you for a minute?'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: **Viola! Chapter four! I logged onto my emails this afternoon to see how many people had added it to their alert subscriptions ect. and I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you so much because you have no idea how happy it made me to see that many people had read it! I love you all in the least creepy way possible! :D_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

'Um yeah. Sure. What's up?' I replied, following her to a less crowded part of the room. The music was ringing in my ears and I tried my best to hear her over the sounds of everyone else chattering.

'I just wanted to say… thank you.' She smiled. 'You saved my life.'

'Oh right. Well I was hardly going to let you fall was I?' I said, for some reason saying "saved her life" was a bit of an overstatement even though I knew that it wasn't.

'I'm serious James. I could've been really hurt… or worse. And you saved me!' she hugged me unexpectedly, I didn't object.

I hugged her back. Her hair smelt all nice and flowery. 'It's okay.'

She stepped back and smiled at me. 'I honestly don't know how I could ever repay you. Ever.'

'No, no, it's fine.' I told her but she insisted.

'Come on; anything?'

'Well…' I thought for a second. 'Well, maybe, if you wanted to, you would like to go out some time?' I held my breath, waiting for her reply.

A big smile spread across her pretty face. 'I'd love to.'

'Cool.' I sighed, happily.

She nodded. 'Yep.' She grinned. 'Well I'll see you later, yeah?'

'Okay. See you Jasmine.' I smiled broadly and went back over to my friends who immediately bombarded me with questions.

'What was that about?'

'Why are you smiling?'

'Come on James; tell us!'

'Well if you must know I asked Jasmine out and she said yes.' I smirked.

'Get in there Jamie boy!' Sabriel chuckled, slapping me on the back.

I laughed. 'You would say that, wouldn't you?'

'What else would you expect me to?' He grinned stupidly and took a swig of his firewhisky, then went to get his fourth bottle.

'Slow down on the alcohol Saby!' Fred sighed.

'It's a party! Have you spoken to Alice and Harrison yet?' he replied.

'No.' I realised. 'I'm going to go find them now actually.'

Harrison and Alice were surrounded by people and presents. I felt bad seeing as though I had only got them a load of stuff from my Uncle George's shop. Oh well, I knew they liked that sort of thing. I weaved my way through the crowd and handed them their presents.

'Thanks James.' smiled Harrison and Alice nodded.

'This is an epic party guys!' I called out over the top of the music.

'I know, right?' Harrison laughed.

'It' amazing how we just never get caught.' Alice smirked.

The next day I sent my snowy owl, Chipper, off to find Jasmine with a not attached to it that said; _Hey Jas, meet me by the one eyed witch statue at 10pm tonight. James xx_

I arrived 15 minutes early and paced up and down the corridor waiting for her to arrive. I tried my best to dress reasonably smartly but still casual. Saby said I was making too much of an effort and he was probably right, not that I ever listen to him. I went for my skinny jeans and white shirt and then I just brushed my hair so that it didn't look like I'd just been "dragged through a hedge backwards" as my Grandma always said.

When Jasmine arrived she looked stunning. More stunning than usual which I didn't think was possible. She was wearing a little floaty, floral print dress and ballet pumps and had straightened her hair so it went to halfway down her back. I realised I was just standing there, staring so I smiled and said 'Hey.'

'Hi.' She grinned. 'Where are we going then?'

'This way.' I lead her to the statue where I said the password '_Dissendium._'

Jasmine's jaw dropped as the hump on the witch's back lifted and I took her hand leading her down into the secret passageway. 'How?' she asked.

'My Uncle Ron told me about this passageway. It leads straight to Honeydukes.' I told her. 'Pretty cool, huh?'

'You can say that again! It's awesome.' She grinned.

'Come on.' I laughed, showing her which way to go. 'This way.'

After what felt like forever I saw the overhead trapdoor that would lead us into Honeydukes' basement. 'Here.' I jumped and pushed it open and then lifted her up so she could climb through and then followed.

I put a finger to my lips as we made our way up to the actual store silently and out of the front door, carefully trying not to make the wind chime above it make any sound, and into Hogsmeade. Most of the shops were all shut by now and the ground was scattered with the golden autumn leaves and the sky was navy blue, lit up by the moon shining in the sky like a giant white light.

'Where do you want to go first, then?' I asked, still holding onto her hand.

'Um. I don't mind.' She shrugged. 'Is Dyan's open?'

'Should be.' I said, and we walked down the streets to the Three Broomsticks, the crisp brown leaves crunching beneath our feet.

'Hello. A bit late to be out of school isn't it?' we were greeted by the smiling face of Madame Dyan. She was getting old now and definitely more rotund.

'Shh..' I smirked and she just smiled as shook her head leading us to a table by the window. Madame Dyan loved Hogwarts students and we knew that we could trust her not to tell on us.

'What will it be this evening then?'

'Just a butterbeer please.' Jasmine smiled ploitley.

'And one for me too.' I told her as she wrote down the order and scurried off, returning moments later with our order.

We had literally only just got our butterbeers when no-one other than Professor Longbottom walked in. Alice and Harrison's dad was possibly one of the nicest teachers in the school but even he wouldn't let us get away with sneaking into Hogsmeade after hours. We exchanged glances and ducked under the table. Luckily for us, Madame Dyan saw and hurriedly tried to distract him.

'Come on Neville! How are you dearie?' she led him away from us. 'What will it be today?' While Professor Longbottom was trying to answer her questions she turned to look at us and motioned for us to sneak out, mouthing to us to take the butterbeers.

Jasmine and I tried to stifle our laughs and we crawled out from under the table, leaving a few galleons on the table and ran out into the streets again, erupting into fits of laughter. 'Oh my days!' Jasmine giggled.

'What was all that about?' I grinned. 'Let's go up to that hill.' I gestured to the hill with my mug of butterbeer and we made our way up there.

I sat down on the grass while Jasmine stood looking out over the whole of hogsmeade. 'It truly is amazing.'

I nodded, smiling, and she came and sat down next to me. 'You can say that again.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:** Have I ever said that I really like writing 'author's'? I dunno, it just makes me happy. Sorry this chapter isn't very long but the next one is so please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

'Thank you again, James. For yesterday.' she sighed.

'It was nothing honestly.' I said.

'You're just being humble.'

'Meh.' I shrugged. 'So what actually happened? Why did you fall?' I asked.

'Oh.' she crossed her legs and began fiddling with a blade of grass. 'I'm not really sure. I just felt really dizzy and my eyes went all funny and I lost all sense of co-ordination but I'm sure that it was nothing. Just probably something to do with the speed I was going at.'

'Hmm...' I wasn't so sure. 'But you're okay now?'

'Yeah. I'm fine.' she assured me.

'Sure?'

'I'm sure.' she took a sip of her butterbeer and we both stared out upon the town. It looked magnificent in the moonlight, the bare trees and street lamps lighting it up like the stars that the clear night sky lacked. 'Wow.' she breathed and I couldn't agree more.

'You cold?' I asked, seeing her shiver and she nodded. 'Come here.' I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her close as she lay her head on my chest. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so content but there was one question biting away in my mind. 'Jas?' I asked.

'Mmhmm.' she looked up at me.

'When you said yes; was it just because I "saved you" or did you actually like me?'

'No.' she nodded. 'I actually liked you for a long time.'

'Really?' I grinned.

'Yup. I thought you were cute and funny.'

I felt myself blush again, lucky that it was dark otherwise I'm sure it would've been noticeable. 'Well you're really gorgeous and smart and kind and...'

She sat up and kissed me on the cheek which didn't make me blush any less. 'You're too sweet.'

'Too sweet? Is that a bad thing?'

'Oh on the contrary it is a very good thing.' she smiled, her eyes dancing.

'Ah, okay then.' I said, relieved. 'So Jasmine, um..' I tried to think of a topic to talk about. 'What's your family like? You know about mine.'

'Oh...' she looked down. 'Well it's just me and my 21 year old brother, Ryan. Both my parents are dead but it's alright. I don't really remember them that much anyway.'

'Right...'

'Sorry.' she looked up. 'I've ruined the mood...'

'No, no, you haven't.' I insisted.

'I tend to make things depressing...'

'Don't think that! It's impossible for anyone to be sad around you.'

'Whys that?' she asked, curiously.

'Because you're... you.' I said in the best possible way.

'I'm me?' she smirked slightly.

'Yup. And I wouldn't have it any other way.' I smiled and she rested her head on my shoulder.

'That's good then.' she giggled and stifled a yawn.

'Are you tired?' I asked, placing my head onto of hers.

'Just a bit.'

I looked at the time on my watch. 'I'm not surprised! It's nearly half two am. Come on, I'll walk you back to the Ravenclaw tower.'

'Alright then.' she sighed and we stood up, going back through the streets and sneaking down to the Honeydukes cellar.

By the the time we reached the entrance to the one eyed witch it was gone three o'clock. Carefully creeping back along the corridors so as not to get caught by any teachers or prefects we went to the Ravenclaw tower. We both stopped outside the entrance and looked at each other. She had beautiful eyes.

'Thank you so much James.' she smiled.

'No problem. I hope you had fun.'

'I did. I had a great time. We should do it again sometime.'

'Yes we should.' I smiled and realized that I was still holding onto her hand. I wasn't going to be the first to let go. 'Goodnight.'

She grinned. 'Goodnight.' she said and kissed me on the cheek, turning and taking a step to the entrance but I was still holding onto her hand so I pulled her back and kissed her and she kissed me back, holding onto my other hand. We broke apart and she into my eyes still smiling and she giggled slightly. 'I'll speak to you tomorrow.' she let go of my hands.

'Sleep well.' I grinned and watched her vanish into the Ravenclaw common room before turning and heading to my own dormitory, my head spinning and a huge smile across my face.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **Okay so this chapter is mainly dialogue and not a lot of description but I hope it's alright. Also, today is the last day of my half term break :'( so that means I may not be able to update as often as I would like especially since the next two weeks are exam weeks but I'll try my best and hopefully it will all be sorted as I have all the ideas it's just putting them into words that I need to do. Please leave a review!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It was mid-October before Jas and I went anywhere again and I had served the detention with Glipped where he made me sort everything in the potions cupboard and scrape the gum from under the tables without using magic. I'm pretty sure that he was being extra harsh because he guessed it was me who set up the creepy crawly prank.

I was sitting in History of Magic when I scribbled on a bit of parchment_; By the lake tonight? 7pm? -J xx _and levitated it across the classroom to her desk whilst Professor Binns, the ghost, wasn't looking. Sabriel laughed at me for putting kisses but I just elbowed him because he was jealous that he didn't have a girl. She looked across at me, smiled and nodded so at seven o'clock I went down to the lake to meet her.

'Hi James!' she called out as she came walking over and sat down on the grass next to me.

'Hello gorgeous.' I smiled and she blushed.

'What's up?' she asked.

'The sky.' I replied.

'Oh ha, ha, very funny.' she smirked.

'How's life?' I asked, lying down.

'It's good. Great in fact! I got an owl from my brother earlier.'

'Nice. Was it about anything in particular?'

'Yeah,' she sighed lying down too. 'He said that he's going to be away for Christmas, but it's cool because it means I get to stay here.'

'Well Hogwarts is really breath-taking at Christmas.' I told her, shutting my eyes against the blinding red sunset.

'I guess so.'

'What's wrong?' I queried, propping myself up on my elbows.

'Nothing it's just that I don't think that anyone else is staying and I'll probably spend Christmas on my own or with a load of second-years. It's alright though, I'll convince Abby to stay with me.'

'Alright…' Then an idea came to me. 'Hang on a sec… why don't you come to my family's for Christmas?'

'Really?' she sat up, her eyes wide and sparkly. 'Are you being serious?'

'Yup. It would be awesome. If you want to…'

'That would be amazing! If your family doesn't mind…'

'It would be no problem.' I grinned. 'There are always loads of us there anyway.'

'I'll owl my brother first thing in the morning!'

'Cool.' I nodded. 'And I'll send one off to my parents as well.'

'Thank you so much!' she hugged me unexpectedly again. 'It's going to be amazing!'

By the time the Christmas holidays had arrived I was practically head over heels for her. My family was only too happy to have her come and stay and I knew that she got on with Albus and Lily really well. Lily looked up to her like a big sister or something but it didn't bother me in the slightest.

We had packed up our trunks and were sitting in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. We were happily enjoying the time on our own when the door slid open to reveal my fourteen year old brother Albus and his friends Lawrence Creevey and Scorpius Malfoy. Yes; Malfoy. It was a shock to us all but seeing as through he'd been placed in Gryffindor too he can't have been that bad.

'Hi James! Hi Jasmine!' Albus smiled, inviting himself and his friends to come and sit down on the seat opposite us.

'Hi Albus!' Jas grinned, sitting up from leaning on me. She obviously didn't find younger siblings and their friends as irritating as I do.

'Guys this is James' girlfriend Jasmine.' Albus felt the need to introduce her to his little buddies.

'Hi I'm Scorpius and this is Lawrence.' Scorp gestured to Lawrence who nodded and said hi.

'Pleased to meet you.' she shook their hands. 'Are they joining us for Christmas too, James?'

'Oh dear god, no way.' I sighed and she laughed doubting how serious I was being.

'Your dad is the wizard who killed himself isn't he?' Lawrence asked, out of the blue.

I gasped and snapped. 'What the hell? You don't just ask people that!'

'No, no it's alright James. And yes Lawrence he did.' she nodded sadly.

'Why?' he questioned, his eyes widening.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and sat back in the seat glaring at my brother and his friends. But the questions didn't seem to bother Jas that much. 'Well,' she started. 'When my mother died of a very bad illness he found it very difficult to cope and felt as if he couldn't go on in life without her and so he didn't.'

I was surprised that she was telling them all this, she had only agreed to tell me about a month ago.

'So you live on your own?' Scorpius felt the need to interrogate her as well.

'No. I have an older brother who has looked after me all this time.'

'God. I can't imagine what it would be like if I was left in James' care...' Albus began but I didn't let him finish.

'Right I think that's enough of questions for today.' I stood up, opening the compartment door for them.

'But it wasn't a question...' Albus began but he must have read the expression on my face because he sighed and turned to his cronies and said; 'Come on guys, let's go find the lunch trolley.' and with that they left, at last.

'Jas I am so, so sorry about them.' I apologized, sitting down next to her again.

'Don't worry about it.' she told me. 'It's fine and they were just curious.'

'They're just incredibly irritating. You didn't have to answer their questions.'

'I said it's alright and they're not _that_ annoying.' she smiled at me.

'You're just saying that. You'll have a different opinion of Albus when you have spent long periods of time with him.' I said, knowing it was true.

'He's only annoying to you because he's your brother and that's what they do. He isn't that bad and he's a little bit like you in some ways...' she smirked.

'Oh great. What do you mean by that?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Well you can get a little bit carried away with speaking your mind sometimes as well.'

'Really?' I sighed.

'Aww, but that's one of the many reasons that I love you.' she giggled.

'I love you too Jas.' I grinned, stroking her cashmere soft hair, holding her face and kissing her.

I heard the compartment door open and Albus' voice say. 'I dropped one of my Quidditch cards... Ugh, get a room!'

I didn't break away from Jasmine I just stuck my middle finger up at my brother because as far as I was concerned this was a room. I heard the door slide shut and we were alone again, pretty much just as the train was pulling into platform nine and three quarters at kings cross station.

Taking her hand I helped her out onto the platform and showed her to my family who were standing there waving with ridiculous grins on their faces.

'You must be Jasmine.' Mum smiled, shaking her hand.

'Pleased to meet you Mrs Potter.' she replied.

'Please call me Ginny.'

'James has told us so much about you.' My dad felt the need to tell her that and she turned around and smiled at me.

'Yeah. Are you gonna sort him out? Keep him out of trouble?' laughed my Uncle Ron.

'Ron!' my Aunt Hermione hit him on the arm but he just laughed again. 'Come on let's get you all back to the burrow. Molly has set up all the Christmas decorations and it looks amazing!'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **So sorry this chapter isn't very long I've had exams and blah blah blah. And in reply to Meg I didn't copy you 'cause you haven't sent me that bit of your story yet :( I've only got up to the bit where she's about to go to 9 and 3/4 but it just proves that great minds think alike! XD Anyway, please review and update will probably be tomorrow._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

'James!' somebody yelled at me but I just pulled the covers over my head, not wanting to leave my warm bed.

'James get your lazy arse out of bed it's snowing!' Albus' voice echoed up the staircase followed by the shrill voice of by grandmother.

'Watch your language Al!'

I leapt out of bed like a cheetah does upon its prey. Snow! Seventeen years old and I still get out of bed for that white blanket on Christmas Eve. I tumbled down the stairs still only wearing my tracky bottoms that I wore to sleep and out into the snow.

'You're mental!' Jasmine laughed, standing there in her thick winter coat with a hat and Ravenclaw scarf on.

'I know.' I winked, my bare feet beginning to go numb just before I was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. I span around to see Albus doubling over in laughter so I scooped up a pile and lobbed it back across the garden at him.

'Hey!' he chuckled.

Suddenly I got a shiver all down my spine so I decided that it would be a good time to put some clothes on. Eventually all of the rest of my family arrived and decided that they would gang up on me. We spent the whole day having a massive snowball fight and Jas and I helped Lily, Hugo and Lucy to build a massive snowman and that they would put grass on its head and name it Teddy. When he asked them why Lucy said it's because he has green hair which seemed legitimate enough to me.

The sun began to set so we all rushed inside at the embrace of my grandmother's hot chocolate topped with a mountain of whipped cream. We all gathered around the fire and sipped at the warmth of our drinks and one by one people began to go to bed until it was just Jas and I left. We were curled up on the sofa with a thick blanket over us and no words needed to be said. I can't think of a word to describe how I felt at that moment but I knew that I wanted to pause right there and live in it forever. Jas was curled up against me with her head on my chest and eventually I felt her breathing slow down as she fell asleep. I pulled the blanket a bit more over her so that she wasn't going to get cold and soon after fell into a blissful sleep as well only to be woken in the morning by the sound of Lily, Hugo, Lucy, Albus, Dominique and of course my Uncle Ron yelling 'Its Christmas! It's Christmas!'.

I opened my eyes and realised Jas was no longer sitting next to me so I hurriedly ran upstairs and pulled out the little metallic blue wrapped gift that I had gotten her for Christmas. As I arrived downstairs I saw everyone else eagerly opening their presents and the looks of joy that lit up every single one of their faces.

'There you go James.' My dad indicated to a pile of presents all wrapped up under the tree.

'Wow!' I exclaimed looking at what I had got. I had, and was now wearing, the traditional red jumper with the letter J on the front hand knitted by my Grandma. Some new Chudley Cannons quidditch robes from my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. A selection of things from honeydukes and I think about half of every product my Uncle George's shop had ever made from the rest of them.

'Happy Christmas James.' Jasmine grinned handing me a box neatly wrapped in festive paper. I opened it to see another box entitled "Broom Essentials- the Ultimate care kit for the ultimate quidditch player", a box of heart shaped chocolates and a framed picture of my favorite photo of us where we're smiling and laughing. The smile crept across my face and I kissed her on the cheek. 'Thank you so much Jas! I love it all!' she looked at me and smiled and seemed slightly shocked when I gave her a present. 'Merry Christmas!' I grinned.

I watched her carefully tear away the wrapping paper uncovering the little box and I could see her face pick up and she smiled, her eyes sparkling. 'An iPod! Oh my god this is awesome!' she threw herself in a hug at me. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!'

'You're welcome.' I laughed, hugging her back.

We all gathered around the large kitchen table waiting, some more patiently than others, while my Grandma began to serve up Christmas dinner. I could smell the roast potatoes, the turkey and the stuffing. You can't go wrong with a home cooked Christmas dinner. My Grandpa stood up at the head of the table and raised his glass. 'Merry Christmas everyone!'

'Merry Christmas!' we all chorused over the sound of clinking glasses and my Grandpa began to carve into the turkey.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **Hi everyone! This chapter was particularly difficult for me to write but you'll probably understand once you read it. Leave a review :D_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Christmas that year was the best ever. Mainly because I got to spend it with Jas, there was snow and overall I just felt extremely festive. After we had finished the dinner we all huddled up around the fire again to play scrabble to which Jas and I's team won. Albus said that I cheated because I had her and Victorie, two Ravenclaws and Rose and Aunt Hermione who were just ridiculously smart on my team and he was probably right. Fred drank a little bit too much firewhisky and starting dancing for us on the coffee table but it was all very entertaining and Boxing Day, the day after, brought about trying to clear up everything and being as irritatingly loud as possible around Fred and his hangover for sheer amusement more than anything.

'James go up to the muggle shop up the hill we're out of milk.' my mother called as she emptied the fridge.

'Why do I have to go?' I protested.

'Because I said so.' Typical parent reply.

'Its okay. I'll come with you.' Jasmine offered so of course I couldn't refuse.

We trudged through the snow, up the hill kicking at the soft white powder at our feet. The sky was clear and blue and the little sun was bright and making an attempt to be warming. I was holding Jas' hand so I noticed when she began to walk more slowly. I stopped and turned around, asking if she was okay but she said she was so we carried on. The shop we were going to was about a fifteen minute walk away without all of the snow so it was quite cold by the time we'd been out there for ten minutes I was feeling like I needed so sit inside to defrost for a while. We were almost at the top of the hill when her legs gave way and she wobbled before falling onto the snowy ground.

'Jas!' I exclaimed, trying to pull her up.

'Jame-sh...I-I...' her words were slurred and she sank so that she was lying down. It took me about five seconds to realise that she has lost consciousness.

I knelt down next to my passed out girlfriend and lightly slapped her cheek, begging her to wake up. I checked her pulse and it was still there thank god. I didn't know what had happened, one minute she was fine the next she was out cold for no reason. I felt sick with worry in the pit of my stomach.

Her arm began trembling, quivering, and moving of it's own accord. She was having some sort of seizure and I admit that I was scared- I needed to call for help. 'Help! Help! Someone! Anyone! Someone phone an ambulance! Quick! Help!' I yelled at the top of my voice until my lungs began to hurt and all the while I didn't take my eye of Jasmine, lying shaking on the ground as if she had been cursed.

Luckily we were still in a remotely magical area of the town and someone had obviously sent a message to St Mungo's because in less than a minute two men carrying a stretcher and dressed in white and blue uniform appeared out of no-where with a crack. I helped Jasmine onto the stretcher and they disappeared just as they had arrived. I apparated to a waiting room in the pristine yet slightly historical looking hospital just in time to see them vanish up a flight of moving stairs with Jas on the stretcher. I began to ran after them, my feet sliding on the polished tiled floor round the corner where they carried her onto a ward. I was about to follow after when a sour faced nurse stepped in front of me and blocked my path.

'Where do you think you're going young man?' she asked sternly.

'My girlfriend had a fit or something. I have to make sure she's okay!' I explained hurriedly, pointing to beyond the ward doors.

'She's in good hands.' the nurse told me and then nodded towards a row of plastic chairs along the wall below a notice board. 'Take a seat. You can wait here for her.'

I reluctantly took a chair but I had to keep my feet firmly on the ground to stop myself from shaking like a leaf. I sent an emergency owl to my family explaining what had happened and then returned to the chair where my stomach began to churn, the butterflies in it becoming wasps and stinging me from the inside and I twirled my thumbs for the next two hours, waiting to hear some kind of news.

I buried my head in my hands and tried to gulp down the lump that insisted to rise in my throat. My legs began to shake again and I breathed slowly trying to take my mind off of things but I just couldn't do it. My eyes were stinging as I lifted my head and looked at the ceiling, exhaling and still shaking when a doctor came and poked his head out of the ward door.

'Mr Potter?' he asked. An odd tone in his voice that I had heard many times when people said my last name.

'Yes?' I replied, trying to blink away any tears.

'Come in. We need to speak to you...'

I got to my feet, trembling and followed the man through the double doors and along the ward until we reached the bed that Jasmine was lying in, her eyes closed and two nurses either side of the bed. She looked at me and smiled weakly as I came and sat on the end of her bed, cupping one of her hands in both of mine.

'Hey.' I whispered, making an attempt to smile. 'Hows it going?'

'Funnily enough I've been better.' she laughed slightly and I did too.

'What happened Jas? You scared the life out of me?' I asked softly.

'We'll leave you two to talk.' one of the nurses said and the other nodded both of them waking away with the doctor as well.

'James...' she whispered quietly and I looked at her expectantly. 'I'm so sorry.'

'You're crazy.' I grinned. 'You've nothing to be sorry for.'

She, however, was not smiling. Her face had become very downcast and her eyes showed hurt. 'My mother had this thing called Cancer. Wizards and witches don't normally get it but she was a muggle born. It's a horrible thing...'

I nodded slowly, a pain in my chest. I had heard about this thing before. It was a lot worse than horrible.

'... It's what killed her.' Jasmine continued, looking down.

'I'm sorr-'

'No... You've nothing to be sorry for. But I do.' I could see beads of tears began to well up in her beautiful eyes. 'You see, this thing can be passed on genetically...'

That pretty much summed up and confirmed my very worst fear. I nodded and gulped, lifting her hand and kissing it and looking her in her eyes that sparkled with tears like jewels. 'Its going to be alright...' I promised, my voice cracking like a nutshell. 'I'm always right here.'

She nodded and looked at me, her crying eyes glistening like the December frost, tears clinging to her eyelashes like morning dew on grass. She bent forward and rested her forehead on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her soft hair and she mumbled into my jumper as it began to soak with salty tears whilst I made no effort trying to stop mine from cascading my face. 'I've got a brain tumour.'


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: **I'm sooorryyyy! I know, I know. I haven't updated since Thursday it's just that exams are getting a little bit stressful but oh well, it's the last week of them next week. Yay! Read and review :3_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The rest of the holiday couldn't go by quick enough. Jasmine's brother came and took her away that same day and I hardly got to say goodbye. He was tall with dark scruffy hair and olive skin and at first glance he looked like quite an angry young man but there was something about his face that said he was staying strong no matter how much he'd been through. I couldn't wait to get back to school so that I could see her again; I missed her so much and spent the remaining week worrying.

'Rose! Take your nose out of that book and look where you're going. You almost walked your trolley straight into that man! Molly stop faffing about with your hair it looks fine! Fred just leave Hugo alone. We all know how small he is.' My mum was stressing about everyone getting to platform 9 and 3/4 in time. She refuses to believe that she is like grandma but they are so similar that it's actually quite scary.

'Excuse...excuse me?' a small boy with scruffy blond hair and wide eyes came up to our massive clan and looked up at my dad. 'You're Harry Potter! Could I please get your autograph?'

My dad always looked bewildered when this happened to him. 'Sure.' he smiled and signed the bit of parchment the boy was shakily holding out.

Once the little boy had skipped off happily to his parents I let out a sigh. 'Can we please hurry up? I wanna go meet Jas.'

Normally they would have told me to be patient or to calm down but everyone knew what had happened and how crazily worried I had been all week. As soon as we reached platform nine I hardly had any time to check for muggles before I ran straight at the wall, getting absorbed by it and then remerging on the busy, chattering other side.

'James!' Sabriel called as he came running over, abandoning his trolley.

'Saby!' I sighed.

'How was your Christmas?' he asked, smiling stupidly.

'The first week was great. The second week was shit.'

The smile fell from his face. 'Oh, what happened? I thought Jasmine was staying at yours.'

'She was...'

'You haven't broken up?' Sabriel exclaimed, raising his eyebrows.

'No! No!' I assured him.

'What happened then?'

'It's a long story...' I sighed.

'We've got a six hour journey to fill.' he said.

'Maybe later. You haven't seen Jas anywhere, have you?' I inquired.

'No. I expected her to come with you...'

I looked down. 'Oh well, I'm just gonna look for her quickly. I'll catch up with you on the train.'

'Okay then.' he nodded and walked off to talk to Fred.

I began searching the platform high and low for her. I called her name and weaved my way in and out of people, looking for her anywhere. I thought I saw the back of her head but it turns out that it was just someone else. The conductor called for us all to get aboard so I sighed and continued my search when I was actually on the train. 'Jasmine? Jas?' I called, going from carriage to carriage searching for her but she was nowhere to be found. The very last carriage on the train was where Fred, Sabriel and Billy were having a very loud game of wizard's chess.

'No luck?' Billy asked as I opened the compartment door.

'No.' I shook my head and went to sit down, burying my head in my hands.

'She's probably already at school.' Fred told me.

'Probably.' I mumbled, and then I sat up. 'I'm going to send an owl to her.' I stood up and pulled out some parchment, a quill and ink and wrote:_ Jas, if you get this please reply. I'm really worried! Are you at school? Write back! Love James xxx_. I attached it to Chipper's foot, sending him off out of the window to find her.

'Are you coming to find the lunch trolley, Billy?' Fred asked after he had beaten them all at chess.

'Yeah alright.' He replied and they both meandered out of the compartment and pretty much as soon as the door had slid shut again Sabriel bombarded me with questions.

'What happened James? You haven't said anything all journey.'

'It's really not easy to explain.'

'Try me. I'm not just a pretty face.'

I couldn't help but laugh at the idiot I called my best friend. 'Okay… well… it was Boxing Day and…'

'And…?'

'And Jasmine had some kind of seizure so we went to Mungo's and I'm cutting the story short here but she has cancer.' I hurried my speech, all of my words tumbling into one another.

'What? What's cancer?' Sabriel asked confusion on his face.

'It's an illness that generally muggles get. A brain tumour. Her mother was a muggle born and she had it and it can be passed on genetically and that's what killed her…'

Sabriel looked down and spoke quieter. 'Is…is there a cure? Will she get better?'

'No.' I said, my heart turning into a rock, sinking inside of me. 'They can normally do operations but the tumour is in an in-operable part of the brain…'

'I'm sorry. I-I have no words…'

'Neither do I.'

During the New Year feast I hardly ate anything. I wasn't hungry. The owls began to fly in dropping letters and gifts for the students. I wasn't really paying attention until Chipper dropped an envelope on my empty plate. It had my name written on the front in Jasmine's handwriting.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: **I am so sorry I haven't updated since like the stone ages! Exams are nearly over and then I'll update so much more. Promise! I have actually been feeling so guilty because I haven't updated but anyway; please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

I picked it up and carefully turned it over in my hand the peeled it open. It read:

_To James,_

_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry if I scared you and I completely understand if you never want to speak to me again. But I'd like to speak to you..._

_When Ryan came and took me home and I told him what happened. I'd never seen him cry before then. Not when mum was diagnosed, not when she died, not when dad died either. I've come to realize he doesn't have much left in this world other than me. _

_He doesn't want me to go back to Hogwarts even though I desperately want to. And I want to see you. How have you been anyway? How was your new year?_

_I'm doing as well as I can under the circumstances. I'm so sorry that I didn't reply but I didn't get any of your owls. I reckon that Ryan has been taking them. He doesn't want me to leave his sight but I managed to find Chipper before he did. _

_Even though he doesn't want me to I'm going to go back to Hogwarts in the next week for sure. He works away and he can't take me away anywhere in my condition. I spoke to him and even though he won't admit it; he knows Hogwarts is the safest place for me._

_All my love,_

_-Jasmine- xxx-_

My heart began to feel all heavy and like a rock but at the same time I was relieved. She was coming. She was coming back to school, back to Hogwarts, back home. And soon. I physically couldn't wait and I didn't finish my dinner, not that I'd really started, and hurried back up to my dormitory without saying a word to the confused Sabriel and began planning what to do when she got here. And it wasn't long before she was here.

'James!' I heard her voice echoing down the corridor, a few days later and my heart forgot how to beat for a moment.

'Jas?' I turned around and my spirits soared when I saw her. She looked slightly paler and there were large dark circles around her eyes where she obviously hadn't been sleeping but other than that she looked as beautiful as ever; more beautiful than I had remembered her.

The smile spread across my face and I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. 'You're here!'

'Well observed Sherlock!' she giggled as I put her down again.

'Are you doing okay? How is everything?' I asked.

'I'm no different than the last time you saw me.'

I nodded and gulped trying not to remember the last time I had seen her.

She laughed. 'But it's alright because we're back at Hogwarts and it's going to be awesome!'

I smiled and looked up. 'I'll make it even awesomer!'

'I'm pretty sure that awesomer isn't a word!' she smirked. 'The correct phrase is "more awesome"' she was messing about with me now.

'Shush you! It has every right to be if it wants to be a word!' I chuckled. 'I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too.'

That very next day I decided that we would go on the date that I had planned. I told her to meet me by the lake at 8.30pm and as usual, I arrived earlier. I held in my hand a red rose to give to her. It was Molly who gave the idea to me but I accidentally pricked my finger on one of the thorns which I then removed all of.

'Here is her Amazingness.' I grinned as she was arriving.

'Hello to you too.' she smiled and then gasped a little when she saw the rose I was holding out to her. 'For me?'

'Yep.' I nodded, giving it to her.

'Its beautiful.' she said, admiring it and putting it in her hair.

'Like you.'

'Aww.' she blushed and looked away. 'You're so sweet James. Did you know that?'

I just shrugged my shoulders. 'Come on. This way!'

I took her hand and lead her around to almost half way to the other side of the lake were there was a little dock leading out into the water and a small wooden rowing boat that was tied up to it with a rope.

I climbed down into the boat and helped Jasmine in and then I undid the rope and pushed us out into the lake.

'Wow, cool.' Jasmine said in awe looking around.

'I know, right?'

The sky was as black as ink but the moon was bright and almost full so the white light illuminated everything making the edge of the mountains in the distance visible. The water was a dark as the sky apart from the rippling white reflection of the moon in it and the air was still even though it was slightly cold. The sounds of crickets could be heard from back on the bank and the occasional owl hooting, it was all so perfect.

'Look! I managed to download some songs onto the iPod you got me!' she said proudly as she got it out of her pocket and tapped a little triangle on it.

The sound of a piano came and then a man singing. The lyrics of the song really moved me. They were something along the lines of;

'_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_.'

'Jas?' I asked, over the quiet sound of the music.

'Mmhmm.'

'Are you hungry?'

'Just a little bit. Why?' she questioned.

I then pulled my dad's invisibility cloak off of the small circular table that was in the middle of the boat. It was laid with a white table cloth, fancy plates and silver cutlery with a candle in the middle of it.

'How?' her jaw dropped and she looked from the table to me, her eyes sparkling.

'You can have anything you want. The house elves helped me sort it out. Incendio.' I pointed my wand and the candle and a flickering orange flame appeared on it.

'You truly are the most amazing person to have ever walked the face of this planet.' she told me.

'Well.. The second after you. What would you like anyway?'

We both ended up ordering Italian dishes and after we had finished the house elves sent us a chocolate sundae which we shared.

'You've got chocolate on your nose.' Jasmine giggled and I went cross-eyed trying to see it. 'Here.' she sighed and wiped it off with a napkin.

'Thanks.' I grinned. 'You finished?'

'I couldn't eat another thing!'

'Good good.' I clapped my hands and the table and everything on it just flew off as if it had wings because the elves had accio-ed it.

Jas came and sat down on the side of the boat next to me and we rowed ourselves out into the middle of the lake, right below where the moonlight was falling. The January breeze was quite chilly and it made Jas shiver so I took off my jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders and my arm around her.

'Thank you.' she smiled, trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

'Are you too cold? Shall we go back inside?' I asked, concerned for her.

'No, no. I want to stay here with you.' she nodded as we looked out at the mountains and the moon and everything that was so beautiful around us. 'Its so peaceful and perfect. I want to stay here. In this specific point in time. Forever.'

I couldn't agree more.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: **Sorry this chapter isn't very long but it is a build up to what happens in the next one. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

'Yo! Sillyboi!'

I looked up to see Sabriel walking into the common room. I was lying stretched out on the sofa as there was no-one else there. 'Yeah?'

'Are you coming into hogsmeade?' he asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

I sat up and replied. 'Yeah, actually I need to get Jas a birthday present.'

'Aww how cute.' Sabriel joked, mocking me but I didn't care.

'What should I get her anyway?'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'I dunno. Flowers? Jewellery? Chocolate? Any kind of crap that girls like.'

'Right...' I nodded, standing up and following him out of the portrait hole down to outside the front entrance where most of the school was gathered.

The heat of the June sun was beating down on me. Another six months had passed and she still hadn't gotten any better. Occasionally she'd struggle to walk so she'd have to be in a wheelchair from time to time and each week her friend or I'd have to take her to the hospital wing where she spent a few nights when things got really bad. It was breaking my heart as cliché as it sounds but I was trying to stay strong. Strong like my dad had always taught me. We arrived in hogsmeade and Sabriel immediately headed off to Zonko's.

'I'll meet you back here in an hour.' I called after him and I think I heard a reply but he was probably mumbling.

There was a small old fashioned looking shop called 'Gabby's Jewels and Clara's Silver' and as I walked past the windows I saw it. It was the most perfect necklace for her. It was on a silver chain with two hearts on it. One was silver but had a shimmering blue sapphire in the middle and the other was just the outline of a heart in pure silver. She'd love it. I'm a guy and even I thought it was cool until I saw the price. 65 galleons! But I knew how perfect it was and I knew how beautiful it would look on her so I fished in my pocket and I literally had just enough money. I rushed into the store so that I could buy it before anyone else did and left with it carefully wrapped up and tucked safe inside my pocket feeling very proud of my present buying skills.

I wandered into Zonko's where I found Saby, Fred and Billy before the hour was up. Sabriel often laughed at me because I was "all loved up" and called me things like "loverboy" but I really didn't care. My best friend was an idiot, but I returned it by making fun of him just because none of his relationships lasted longer than two weeks. But he knew how upsetting it was for me to have a dying girlfriend and however much of an idiot he was I knew that I could trust him.

'Can I show you something?' I asked as Fred and Billy were a good few metros ahead of us.

'Sure. As long as it's nothing I won't approve of.'

I pulled out a bit of parchment from my pocket and handed it to him. 'I got an owl. From Jas' brother'

Sabriel carefully unfolded it and mumbled it under his breath as he was reading:

_James,_

_You seem like a good enough guy and I know that you take care of my little sister, but I'm going to have to take her away from Hogwarts. This thing she has won't get better as I'm sure you've realised and I don't know how long I've got left with her. _

_She's my little sister and when she goes that's it. I have no one left. I just want to spend her last days with her and as I don't know how far away it is I'm not going to take any chances. I'm taking her home._

_It's nothing personal. Despite the amount of trouble you seem to get into you seem an alright guy and there are worse boys my sister could have fallen for. She's crazy about you and won't shut up but I am going to have to take her away. Like I said it's nothing personal._

_Ryan Miller._

'When?' Sabriel looked up from the parchment at me.

'I don't know. He didn't say.'

'That sucks.' He handed me the letter back. 'What are you going to do?'

'What can I do?' I sighed sadly. 'I mean, it's only fair, he's her brother. I guess I'll just have to say my goodbyes before she leaves.'

'James...' he said quietly.

'Mmhmm?'

'I'm sorry.'


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **'Oh my god Rai. You've haven't updated since like- forever! Gosh!' _

_Well I'm very, very sorry. I have been very, very busy :( It's been 5 days since I updated, I think that's my record and it's not a good thing so please don't be sad. Here is chapter 12._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

It was a couple of days after the hogsmeade visit and I hadn't told Jas about the letter. I knew that it would only upset her so I kept it to myself and decided I would spend every second possible with her and make sure she knew how much she meant to me. I was walking through the corridors of the fourth floor, on my way to find her when I could make out the sound of people. I hid around a corner so as I could eavesdrop. Then I found out who was arguing.

'No! I refuse to go! I'm staying here!' It was Jasmines voice.

'You don't understand Jas!' Ryan was pleading with her.

'Well you can stay here with me then. I'm not leaving my friends.'

'You mean your bloody boyfriend?' Ryan said spitefully.

'Yes I do actually. What's wrong with that? I love him.'

'And you don't love me? I'm your brother! The only family you have left!'

'Of course I love you Ry. But Hogwarts is my home and I'm not leaving.'

Ryan sighed. 'Why do you have to be like this? It's for the best.'

'No it isn't. You're being selfish, I've said that I have permission for you to stay here.'

'Jas...' Ryan begged again.

'No. Ever since mum and dad died you think you can boss me around. And I know you've looked after me all these years but you're not them Ry.'

I was debating when or if I should intervene so I just took a deep breath and walked casually out from behind my hiding place.

'Jas, I was just looking for you...'

'Speak of the devil.' Ryan mumbled and Jasmine shot him a dirty look.

'Hi James.' she replied, still giving Ryan the evils.

'Back away Potter. You got my owl, she's coming with me!'

'No, Ry! I'm not.' Jasmine protested.

'Let her chose. She said she wants to stay here so let her.' I defended her.

'I'm warning you Potter. Stay out of this!' he barked, withdrawing his wand.

'RYAN!' Jasmine screamed.

'You wouldn't.' I snarled. 'Go on. I dare you!'

A jet of purple light shot at me from his wand without him saying anything. I ducked it and drew out my own wand casting 'bombarda' on the floor below his feet but he managed to move a split second too early.

'RY! JAMES! STOP IT!'

'Pertrificus totalus!' he yelled.

'Protego!' A shield in the form of a silver cloud blocked the spell from me.

'Not as stupid as you look are you?' he asked.

'Say, Ryan, what house were you in?' I responded to his question with another question.

'I was a Gryffindor. For your information.'

'Why are you acting like a Slytherin then?' I smirked.

'Thats not a bad thing.' he nodded. 'I'm doing what's best for my sister.'

'Its not good for her to always be on the move. And she's not allowed to apparate. Doing what's best for her would be letting her make her own decisions.'

'Well I'm taking her wether you like it or not Potter. I can't imagine what she sees in you.'

'I am here you know.' Jasmine said quietly but I could barely hear her.

'I can't imagine what Lea ever saw in you either.' I snapped, immediately regretting it.

'Shut the fuck up!' his face was pained and he threw his fist at me. I barely had time to think, let alone duck.

I could feel the blow ricochet off my neck before a I straightened up and threw a punch under his chin using as much strength and force as I could muster.

'STOP IT! PLEASE, BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!' Jas shouted, her voice cracking.

'He deserves everything that hits him. Including this..' Ryan had a nasty right hook as I found out when he punched me around the face. 'I forbid you to go out with this son of a bitch for a second longer!'

'You forbid me?' Jasmine sounded slightly amused if she didn't have tears streaming down her face.

Ryan ignored her many protests and kicked he in the shin and punched me in the gut, making me double over in agony. I managed to look up and knee him in the stomach but not with much force because I was already so weak.

I should have known it was stupid to get in a fight with a guy four years older than me and a good six inches taller. But I wasn't going to let him take my girl away from me. He send me to the floor with one blow and the smack echoed around the corridor as I hit the cold stone floor and blood began to trickle from my nose. The last thing I noticed before Ryan kicked me in the head and knocked me out was that Jasmine had fainted and I opened my mouth to call her name but I didn't have that time as his foot came in sharp contact with the back of my skull.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note: **Oh my Rowling! This chapter took a lot out of me. There are a couple of thing's I'd like to say if you want to read them. Firstly the song I had on repeat whilst writing this is called _Untitled _and it's by _Simple Plan _(one of my personal favourite bands). The second thing, I won't go into much detail on. When I first had the idea for this story it was not long after a little girl had passed away. She was called Jasmine and she had a brain tumour, but she was only 3 years old. So this story is in memorial of her I guess. And that's it for my very long author's note. I would really appreciate a review on this chapter in particular but I love every single reader and review so I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Every inch of my body seemed to scream in agony at me with every breath I took. I opened my eyes and the blurry sight of the Hospital Wing swam into focus. I winced as I sat up and noticed the long ebony hair on the pillow on the bed next to me. Jasmine looked up and smiled weakly at me, dark circles around her eyes.

'You're awake.' she whispered.

'Yep. Slightly concussed but awake. What about you? What happened sweetheart?' I asked.

'I fainted. But I'm okay now.' her voice was getting weaker with every syllable.

'Why'd you faint?'

'I don't really know. Probably because I was yelling so much and the sight of your blood scared me I guess.'

'Sorry about that.' I said quietly.

'Don't worry about it. I'm sorry my brother was such an arsehole. Look at you! You look like you fell out of a helicopter onto a bed of thorns!' she giggled slightly and held up a mirror to my face.

I looked at my reflection, a bit taken aback by what stared back at me. My jet black hair was scruffier than usual and I had a nasty gash above my eye. My face cheek had a huge purple bruise forming on it and the other was still red from hitting the floor. My brown eyes which normally "gave me away" when I was "up to no good" seemed to be tired and bloodshot. I think that seeing my face like this made the rest of me hurt even more.

'Don't fret about it.' Jas smiled. 'I look about the same.'

She must have been lying or losing her sight because she still looked stunningly beautiful to me.

'Jasy!' One of Jasmine's friends came running in to the hospital wing followed by two more who crowded around her bed.

'Oh my Merlin!'

'Are you okay?'

'Do you want us to get you anything?'

'No, no, guys. I'm fine. I'll be out of here in a few days, like normal.' she assured them.

One of them shot me a slightly confused look. 'What's he doing in here?'

'I have a name you know!' I chipped in.

'Ryan kinda beat him up.' Jas explained.

'Jeez, you make me sound so weak.'

'I'm sorry honey.' she laughed.

'Mmhmm...' I replied.

At that moment Sabriel burst into the hospital wing with his normal smirk on. 'James! Why'd you get beat up?' he was obviously trying to contain his laughter.

'I didn't get "beat up" it was a fight. And I take it the whole school knows by now.' I sighed.

'Yup!'

'Oh great...' I mumbled and he laughed.

'Hi Sabriel.' one of Jasmine's friends smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes.

I pretended to gag behind his back and Jas giggled.

'Oh hey.' he said and I decided to cut off from listening to the conversation.

'What in Merlin's name is going on in here?' Madame Powter, the matron, screeched. 'Everybody who is not sick or injured; OUT!' she ordered, hurrying everyone out of the hospital wing.

'See ya James and I hope you feel better soon Jas.' Sabriel called over his shoulder as he was being shooed away.

'Are all your friends that mental?' Jas laughed.

'Nah. I think he was just kicked in the head by or dinosaur or something as a kid that makes him crazy. Anyway, it's not like your friends are exactly sane!' I smirked.

'Ah! Shush you!' she grinned, throwing a pillow at me that I managed to catch.

'Never!' I replied and she giggled.

Later that evening I had fallen asleep and there was a knock at the door. I opened one eye to see Ryan coming in and sitting in the chair beside Jasmine's bed.

'Jas?' he whispered. 'Are you awake?'

'Yeah.'

'I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for trying to make you leave, for breaking your boyfriend, for not being there for you when dad died. I shut myself away and you had to cope on your own.'

'Ry, it's okay. I forgive you.'

'Tell Potter I'm sorry too.'

'I will.'

There was a few moments silence but I still pretended to be asleep. Jas then spoke.

'Ry?'

'What is it?' he asked.

'I-I don't think I've got very long left.' she mumbled.

'You think I didn't know that?' his voice cracked.

'You've always been there for me and you gave up so much so that I didn't have to go into foster care. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you in this world on your own.' her words were slightly muffled by tears. 'And Ry...'

'Mmhm?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too Jas.' Ryan sobbed. 'I'm going to miss you so much. But I have to go now.'

There was the sound of the chair sliding back and Ryan's silhouette moved to the doorway.

'You'll be okay. You always are.' Jas called after him.

Ryan's silhouette stopped but did not turn around. He nodded and walked out of the hospital wing trying not to look back.

I feigned sleep for a minute or so more but Jas called my name.

'James?'

'Yuh huh?' I replied, propping myself up on my elbow.

'Ryan says he's sorry...'

'I heard him.' I confessed. 'He's forgiven.'

'I guess you also heard the rest...'

I nodded and she sighed. I could feel my heart becoming heavier and heavier and I was reminded of Boxing Day in St Mungo's. 'Cold again?' I asked, realizing her voice was shaking.

'It's the joys of the great British summer.' she laughed and I gestured for her to come and share a bed with me. 'Thanks.' she said, snuggling under the covers as I put my arm over her shoulder, playing with her hair.

'Do you know how much you mean to me?' I asked.

'No. As much as you mean to me?' she responded.

'Not a second goes by when I don't think of you. I love you like I never thought I would love anyone. I can't imagine what it will be like when...' I trailed.

'When I die?' she finished my sentence for me. 'It's okay, you can say it. I'm not afraid, I'm ready as long as you know that I love you.'

'I do know. I guess I'm the one who's scared.'

'Remember?' she asked. 'The night goes on, as I'm fading away...'

I continued; 'I'm sick of this life, I just want to scream.'

'How...'

'Could this happen to me?' I finished, kissing her on top of her head as tears began to fall down my cheeks. 'I won't forget about you Jas. I refuse to move on afterwards.'

She giggled through her own tears. 'Stubborn as always. I don't want you to forget me. But move on because you've got nothing to regret James. You've got to promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest and do all that I won't be able to. I don't want you to be sad or waste your life away. Do you promise?'

'I promise.' I nodded, closing my eyes and within minutes I could feel her breathing slow down as we both drifted off to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-

A shadow of the tree outside the Hospital Wing window cast upon my bed. The morning sun was shining golden and bright and I could hear the sound of the birds tweeting as if the whole world was still and silent. I sat up and whispered 'Jasmine?' but she didn't answer. Her chest was no longer rising and falling with her breathing. She looked peaceful with her eyes shut and her hand close to her chest, the other in my hand, she could almost have still been sleeping. I pushed her hair back off of her face and tucked it behind her ear, trying to take in every inch of her beauty that I knew I would never see again. I would never hear her cute little laugh or hear her say my name again. But at least now she was in a better place, wherever it was, and she was pain-free. She was free.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note: **I wanted this chapter to be perfect and I didn't want to rush it, hence why I haven't updated in nearly a week. Your reviews have been so nice and I can't put into words how much I appreciate them. They literally left me grinning like an idiot for the rest of the day XD Enjoy Chapter 14!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

No matter how many times I told myself to stay strong I couldn't help but crying most days in the week that followed her death. I thought I could cope, she was ready and I thought I had accepted that but I obviously hadn't. So many times I felt myself crash and burn as despair enveloped me like a blanket and nothing other than numbness settled in.

'James?' Sabriel was hovering by my bed but I had my head under the pillow trying to fight back tears. 'James are you going to get up?'

'No.' I mumbled into my pillow, not looking up.

'Are you just gonna lay there and let your bed swallow you up?'

'That's the plan.'

I heard Sabriel sigh and he tried to tug the pillow away but I was gripping it too tightly. 'Come on mate. You have to get up eventually. It hurts now but it will get better. I promise. I know how you feel.'

'NO! You don't get it. She's gone and I'm never going to see her again. She's dead and no spell can bring her back. She's dead Sabriel!' I sat up feeling quite angry.

'What was the last thing she said to you? What were the last words you heard her say?' he looked me straight in the eye.

'That's not gonna make me feel better...'

'What did she say?' He repeated sternly.

I looked down and sighed .'She made me promise that I wouldn't waste my life away and I had to move on.'

'She wouldn't want you to be sad. Come on, the funeral is today, you'll feel better after that.'

'I guess you're right...'

Sabriel began to smirk. 'I'm not normally wrong.'

I was staring in the mirror, straightening my black tie and doing up my black shirt when I saw something I shouldn't have. I could have sworn that I saw her behind me and I looked in the mirror again she was by my side, smiling. I turned around excitedly but I was all alone. Damn my sub-conscious.

It was mid afternoon when everyone was gathered in the school grounds. The golden sun was shining on my face but I couldn't feel it's warmth. The sky was clear and blue and there was a light breeze making the trees sway ever so slightly. Everyone was sitting on rows of wooden benches and at the front was a seat saved for me. Sabriel, Jasmine's friends and Ryan were all on the front row too. Ryan refused to look at her white marble coffin and I felt sorry for him because now he had nothing.

'I'm sorry James.' Albus said as I began to walk slowly to my seat.

I bit back tears and nodded. 'Don't be, Al. She's okay now.'

He shuffled back to his second row seat with the rest of the family and I went to mine. Professor Attenbourgh stood up in front of the coffin with a roll of parchment that he unraveled and began his speech.

'She was kind, generous, thoughtful. A straight O student that everybody loved. Nobody hated Jasmine, she was everyone's friend. Ravenclaw Quidditch team star seeker, hard-worker and devoted and loyal friend. We are gathered here on this beautiful day, not to mourn her but to celebrate her life and to let loved ones say their final goodbyes. There's an extra star up in the sky tonight for our strong fighter. But this was one battle she couldn't win. It's an awful thought but we must not dwell on the past. We must keep our heads up and walk forward, ready to face whatever life throws at us next.'

I didn't notice the tear fall down my cheek as I gulped.

'Now,' continued Professor Attenbourgh. 'I think it's time we said good bye.'

It was an open casket funeral and in death she looked like she may have been sleeping. One by one or in small groups people began to go up for a final farewell. They'd bow their heads or put flowers around her. I was the second to last person to go up.

She lay there peacefully in a little white dress, her arms across her chest holding a red rose, her hair soft and flowing over the pillow, her eyelids gently shut. She was surrounded by many brightly colored flowers and the sun was reflecting off of the white marble.

I took my time walking up to her, trying to ignore the burning sensation in my eyes telling me to cry. I pushed her hair back off her face and I noticed how cold she was. I remembered everything about her all at once then.

_'Hi. I'm Jasmine.'_

_'I'm James.'_

_'I know, you're Harry Potter's son.'_

_That scream and she fell from her broom._

_Our talk at Alice and Harrison's party._

_Our first date and sneaking out of the Three Broomsticks in fits of laughter then up to the hill._

_Our first kiss outside Ravenclaw Tower._

_Her smile._

_The snowball fight on Christmas Eve and falling asleep in_

_front of the fire._

_Boxing Day at the hospital._

_Sitting out in a little boat in the middle of the lake._

_My last night with her..._

I shook my head and wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace that was meant for her birthday. I fastened it around her neck and the heart sat on her chest.

'I love you Jas.' I whispered. 'I'll keep my promise.'

I took one last look at her and made my way mournfully back to my seat as Ryan shakily got to his feet and headed towards his sister.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note:** __Here is the final chapter. I'm really sad that I won't be writing this anymore but I have part of an idea for my next fic. This chapter didn't need to be written but I wanted to and it's only small. I hope you like it and don't hate me too much :3_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

It had gone three am and I was tossing and turning in my bed, unable to sleep. I became a bit of an insomniac after she died. I could see out the window that it was pitch black apart from the huge silver moon in the sky. I slowly pulled of my bed covers and as carefully as possible, so as not to wake the others, I slid out of bed and got dressed.

I crept out of the common room, downstairs and out into the grounds. Even though it was early in the morning it wasn't cold. I headed in the direction of the lake, taking my time with every step I took, my hands in my pockets and kicking a stone along in front of me.

I could see the reflection of the moon rippling on the surface of the lake. I went and stood on the bank and stared at my own reflection for a while. Pretty much all of the cuts and bruises that Ryan had given me were healed now. I sighed and kicked the stone into the lake and when the water calmed again I saw her. She had the most mesmerizing brown eyes and long eyelashes, olive skin that shimmered in the light of the moon and long dark hair that flowed perfectly. I saw the girl who walked past me on her way to the Ravenclaw table.

The reflection smiled at me and I turned around, expecting her to be there but she wasn't. My heart sank like the rock I threw into the lake. I shook my head and looked up; I could see the silhouette of a girl in a boat in the middle of a lake. It was her. I knew it.

I didn't bother undressing; I just plunged into the cold water and swam as fast as I could towards the boat and the girl.

I was nearly there when I stopped. The boat was set out exactly like it was for our date. 'Jas?' I called out and the girl nodded. 'But how are you here..?'

'I'm not. That's the thing.' she said quietly.

'I miss you so much. It's killing me.' I was treading water and tried to blink away tears.

'Remember what you promised. You'll be okay, time is a great healer.'

'I love you.' I smiled and she nodded.

'I love you too.' she replied and then looked up at the shining silver moon. 'It's beautiful tonight.'

I turned my gaze to the moon as well. 'I couldn't agree more.'

I looked back to where Jasmine and the boat was but they were both gone and I was alone once again.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_


End file.
